Good Intentions
by Melino
Summary: A short story with Jaina and Jag that takes place a few years after NJO. This story is AU. It is about how the best laid plans can still be misinterpreted when there is a long history in a relationship. Jaina has a secret plan and Jag gets it all wrong.


After several months of reading everyone's wonderful work on here i've have finally worked up the courage to write one of my own stories after this little plot bit me and would not let go. This is my first attempt at writing a FanFic and it's with my favorite pairing so please let me know what you think!

I do not have a Beta so all mistakes are my own and I apologize ahead of time.

This is AU it takes place a few years after NJO Jaina and Jag have been back together for a couple of months when this story begins after a few turbulent years of an off and on long distance relationship.

Disclaimer:I don't own any of this i'm just playing around in the Star Wars universe George Lucas owns all.

Jaina pressed the button to announce her presence at Jag's office door. Her stomach was full of butterflies as she prepared to step into uncharted territory in her relationship with the only man she had ever truly loved. She smiled as she thought of the secret romantic trip she had planned for them where she was hoping to settle their relationship into something much more permanent and intimate. She blushed at the thought that since they had reestablished their relationship Jag had courted her like the perfect gentleman his mother had raised him to be. Now though she longed for his touch and the passionate moments they had shared in their youth. She knew Jag had been patient with her and she was ready, the only thing standing in her way was packing their bags and getting him onboard her borrowed ship. If only she could stop being so nervous she hoped everything would finally work out for them.

The door slid open in response to his call but as she walked through she found her self stopping and staring at him. She stayed by the door overcome with happiness and desire to be with this tall dark haired man. He turned to greet her and the smile that had blossomed on his face disappeared when he noticed her unwillingness to move further into the room.

"Jag?" The uncharacteristic hesitation in her voice set his emotions in turmoil, his stomach clenched and his heart rate sped up. He suddenly had a flashback to similar moments in their long history that had started this way and he was reminded of all their past failures together and their subsequent parting that had caused them both so much pain. A cold knot of dread formed low in his belly. He was certain she was running away again.

Brandy brown met green and for a second she hesitated but that second was all he thought he needed to confirm his suspicions.

"You may as well just spit it out" he told her in that no nonsense tone of his.

She frowned on the inside but plastered the famous solo grin on her face before taking a deep breath. Why was he acting like this?

"I've come to a decision about something that I know you've been wondering about" his silence greeted her statement. Ok so this is not the reaction she was expecting she thought quickly. After taking another breath she continued "well you see Jag ….ummm….well…..i was thinking that ….uhhhh…." she trailed off.

"Just say what you need to say Jaina. Don't drag this out any longer then it has been already" he grimaced at the use of that tone again.

Suddenly a look of understanding passed over her face. He thinks I'm leaving again she realized. Well won't he be in for a surprise and this time the grin that appeared on her face was entirely genuine. She walked further into his office and sat down. She hadn't been asked to but she figured at this point she could do as she pleased after all he hadn't refused her anything except for his bed since they had started their relationship up again.

She ran a hand through her hair and down her flight suit….hmmm…no wonder he thinks I'm leaving. She certainly was dressed like she was headed out. Shrugging her shoulders she focused her attention on the painting behind his desk of the Coruscant skyline before the Vong war.

The fact that she wouldn't meet his eyes anymore, that she was wearing her flight suit and was sporting that smile did nothing to appease the apprehension he felt over this situation from the moment she walked into his office. She was supposed to be here for another 3 weeks …for kriffs sake she just got here 4 days ago what could the Jedi council possibly need so soon after giving her this leave that he had been waiting 2 months for? He sighed and stared pointedly at her.

"I'm heading over to the docking bay to check over the ship before I go pack and I was wondering.." She had begun in quickly, eager to set her plan in motion but it would seem that fate once again had different plans for her.

"What?! How could you be leaving when you just got here after we had to wait 2 months for them to reschedule your last leave that was interrupted? Do you not want to be here with me? It is hard enough with our schedules without having you going and accepting missions when you are supposed to be on vacation!" he shouted the last before turning and pacing the length of the room.

After a moments silence in which Jaina closed her mouth after her jaw had dropped at his little display. She reflected on the rant that had completely cut her off, since when did Jag give into emotional outbursts? An evil plan began to formulate in her mind.

"No"

"No what?" He bit out

"No I don't want to be here with you" she replied with as even a tone as possible.

Now it was his turn for his mouth to hang open which was quickly closed as his face flushed with anger.

"Well then don't let me keep you" he replied "is that all?" he asked when she didn't even twitch. His heart was thudding painfully in his chest. What the hell had happened for her to change her mind about their relationship so quickly? Just last night at dinner she had seemed so happy and when he dropped her off at her door after several passionate kisses they had said goodnight and he was sure she had told him she loved him as she usually did when they parted. What the heck was going on?

"No" the word pulled him from his thoughts, what had he asked her again? "That's not all. I want your bags packed in the next 30 minutes and I expect you on board the Jade's Fire by the time I'm back from packing my things"

"Why?" the word escaped him before he even realized it.

He wanted to refuse but the rational part of him was curious about this seemingly sudden change in their discussion so he stopped the flow of words that wanted to erupt from him. It was unusual for Jaina to ask him along on a Jedi mission but not unheard of so he waited for her to elaborate. When she didn't he kept his gaze fixed on her until she met his eyes. He looked away in confusion something didn't seem right. Suddenly Jag did not seem so sure about this entire conversation.

Jaina got up from her seat and slowly and seductively walked up to Jag she draped her arms around his neck and pressed up against him. She leaned in close and quietly purred in his ear playing every bit the temptress. " I don't want to be HERE with you Jag and I want you to pack very light because where we are going you won't be needing much clothes If I get my way…" she pulled back slightly to look at him and was pleased to see his face flushed.

Did he hear her right? He shook his head to clear it trying to understand what she was telling him, it was difficult for him to do so while she was still standing so close. "What are you talking about Jaina? You just said you don't want to be with me…"

She gripped the back of his neck and slowly brought his head closer to hers. Her lips gently brushed his as she uttered her next words "No you silly Nerfherder…I never said I didn't want to be with you….i said I didn't want to be HERE with you." She pulled back again before continuing. Her plan was quickly going off track as her attempts to seduce him were having more of an affect on her then she was planning. "I've planned a romantic getaway for us but if you think I should go back to work and leave you alone then I guess I'll just have to return all the little bits of lingerie I bought….."

The full weight of her words finally sank in. he had been so paranoid that things were going to go wrong he had immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion and now he was jeopardizing her whole stay with him! On an impulse he swung her into his arms "That won't be necessary. I think I can find many uses for your purchases…in fact why don't we try them out right now?" He looked down at her with a small wicked grin.

"But Jag I'm saving them for the trip I planned for us…." She was cut off as his lips descended on hers in a fiery kiss that stole her breath away. When he released her lips he stared into her eyes again as passion was slowly overtaking them.

"Trust me….I'll make it worth your while if we forget about the trip altogether after all I have perfectly good room here and I can guarantee that it will be better then any holiday away" and with that he claimed her lips again before she could say anything else.

She sighed happily as she let the feelings overtake her senses….this had been her goal all along after all so why should she fight it? Her last coherent thought as Jag lowered her onto the desk in his office was that tomorrow she would tell him she was ready to get married and that her trip had been for them to elope.

After all if he wanted to start the honeymoon early who was she to complain?

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
